Remember Me This Way
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort at a great price, what is that price? his soul or his life? watch as everyone picks up the pieces after the war is over! very different and smart Ron almost gothic Hermione! evil Dumbledore watch as everyone gives him hell! mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Remember me this way

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was tortured. No one would ever recognize him, and funnily enough he died taking Voldemort with him through the mark. Harry had known he would die and had well prepared himself for the moment. One thing for sure- Harry didn't want to be remembered for being tortured or wanting anyone to see his unrecognizable body. It of course was inevitable that people would see it, and they would remember his body that way. Harry didn't want them to remember him that way. He had ended up having a vision of what was going to happen, also found out his mother and he were descendants of Ravenclaw. He also and found out many secrets through the visions and became to respect the man known as Severus Snape. 

Severus Snape had been through hell and back. Harry realized what Severus had been through during his childhood and at school, thanks to his father. Harry felt as if he deserved everything he got from Snape. What his father had done was horrendous. Severus Snape had been a happy young man in love with a woman who was called Serena Wittelman she was a pure blood of a long thought died out from a line that was thought to have died out long ago. But he had not liked her because of that. Severus' world crashed down around him when James Potter cast a spell on him and made him unable to ever father a child. So the Snape line would end with him. All of his last remaining family members were woman, who would end up marrying and taking the person they marry's their husband's last name. 

His family blamed him for his sister's death. Severus had never spoken about what had happened to anyone. His family assumed he was guilty, what they didn't know was he had ended her suffering. She was dying a horrible painful death that would slowly denigrate her. It took a lot of energy to do; the dark lord would never done that again in a hurry. But none the less his baby sister was dying, and he watching. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, but he had promised her too keep his cover. Yes, his baby sister had known about it all, and he was unable to save her. She gave her life up and for the life of people who were never grateful for what he done for them. 

His father was long dead as was his ex- girlfriend, who had left him when she discovered she would never have children with him. The need to continue her family line was more important than him, so she fled. She married a death eater, and ended up dead just like the death eater who she had married for disappointing her husband. 

Severus had mourned his loss himself just like always. , Severus had been devastated when he had realized he could never be a father. He had always wanted to be a father and look after a child that was his; to do something his father didn't - love his child. James Potter had destroyed Severus Snape more than he would ever know. Deep down, James Potter realized what he had done to his school enemy when he had held his new born son in his arms. When he realized that he had deprived a man of those feelings, he had never really forgiven himself. So he didn't apologize because he could not ask the man to forgive him when he didn't forgive himself. And if James Potter's will had been read, then he would have found a letter. 

Of course Harry knew all this. He, had also discovered some lost ancient spells and potions that had been lost. He had even had visions of Merlin. Gryffindor He watched as one of the Gryffindors ended up a Potter thus starting the Potter line. So Harry was actually the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heir and Severus Snape was actually a descendant of Slytherin not Tom Riddle. Samantha Snape married Samuel Slytherin. Samuel's brother was disowned but still took the Slytherin name even thought it was not his, and eventually Tom Riddle came to be. If Snape had read up on his ancestors he would of course realized that too. He unfortunately didn't inherit the gift of Parsletongue from his great grandfather. 

His great grandfather had been disappointed when his son didn't speak snake language, so it didn't mean much to Severus' dad when Severus didn't; in fact, Severus' dad was pleased when he could not. He would have hated for his dad to pay more attention to his son than him just because he could speak to snakes. 

Harry had been, totally surprised to learn all this. But was prepared, for what was to come. If his death meant peace, then it was a price he was willing to pay. Not for Ron, not even Hermione but for people like Severus Snape. He had thought his life had been hard, but it was nothing compared to Severus Snape's. He could understand why Severus hated him, especially if he thought that Harry was spoiled. He also could not help but think Hermione and Ron had just no idea how lucky they really were. They took everything for granted, all Gryffindors do, another reason for Severus to hate them. 

He knew what and when everything was going to happen, and for some reason, he was not scared, he had faced death so many times, that it did not bother him. 

He knew he would miss his friends, but also knew they would get over him, and he would at last get to know his parents.

Harry soon fell asleep, but his stomach was churning. For the first time in his life, he started to feel scared. The knowledge that this was his last sleep, and possibly the most pain free he will be before he died, horrified him. But he had asked, he had begged to know how to kill Voldemort, and he had gotten showned. He had to die for the dark lord to be killed. Soon, far too soon for Harry's liking, he heard banging. All he could think as he breathed heavily in the silence of his room was 'this is it'. 

"Well, well, well this is how the famous Harry Potter lives, how exiting" said Lucius Malfoy. Another man was at his side, the smell of the man, identified who the person was Severus Snape, who was sweating behind his mask. This was not what the man had expected when he had walked into Harry Potters house. 

Harry Potter was meant to be spoiled and pampered, not locked in his room like a common criminal.

"Malfoy, it is good to see you. Dobby is doing great by the way" said Harry. He was not going to go down without a fight; he would die with his pride intact. Everything he wanted known was already waiting at Gringotts. 

Lucius snarled. If it had not been for Severus, Harry knew he would have been under the 'Crucio' for that comment. It was so fun to rile them up, it was his last chance, so who was he to back down? But Snape was currently cursing Harry Potter, unable to believe that the boy was actually goading Malfoy. 

He had seen the man at work, and knew Harry was in for it, unless he could get away with the boy.

"My lord will be seeing you Harry Potter" snarled the man. Grabbing Harry roughly, he practically threw Harry down the stairs. He saw the sight he had in his nightmares, ; his family being tortured. He was just thankful that Dudley was out, at his friends, and would not be back so he would be safe. 

"Well Harry Potter, we meet again, . I have been looking forward to this moment for quite some time now" hissed Voldemort. 

"Gee, I did not know I was so well liked, Tom" said Harry. The man was even more hideous than ever, even more so when he hissed; his eyes glowing red at Harry's comment. 

"I shall very well enjoy killing you, Harry Potter" hissed Voldemort. The death eaters flinched, none more than Severus Snape.

"Ooh I feel so privileged" said Harry sarcastically. Severus Snape would have smirked at his dry humor, if the situation had been different. He was surprised that Harry was not scared; he had always been scared of death. 

"Crucio" snarled Voldemort. Harry was down, as soon as the curse hit him. To the surprise of all there he did not scream. Harry was now used to the curse; having felt it all month, from the visions. But even thought, he did not scream out loud the pain was still unbelievable. 

"Is that the best you've got Voldemort? Your truly getting soft, I suppose that happens when you get old" said Harry. He was riling him up, he knew that. 

His world soon, became a blur of pain, of course he did not scream, and definitely did not cry or beg. He was not even aware that he was moved, from Privet

Drive and into Voldemort's manor. The rest of the time, he felt like he was floating; only feeling sharp bits of pain now and again.

He was not aware that Lucius Malfoy used a dagger, and slashed him with it, nor when Severus Snape shoved, potions that would cause unimaginable pain, to course through his body. Of course the man looked down, at Harry in sadness, realizing just how brave and proud Harry was as well as what kind of life Harry had. Snape, also found himself hating the fact that they had found out far too late. He just hoped that the Order managed to save him in time. He had a lot of apologizing to do; he had been a horrible man. He had to do it because the Death Eaters would have suspected, but even he knew he went too far with all his shit. He could not even deny now, that he had hated Harry because of his father. He was calling Harry Potter "Harry" because he had earned Severus' respect. For once not against his will, he was unaware that his life was about to change. For once it was for the better and not for the worse which was something he could see happening when Harry died. 

"Leave! And I will call you again some time soon!" hissed Voldemort.

-----------------0

There we go thats the first edited chapter of Remember me this way! i hope you enjoy it and a big thank you Normci for editing this it looks better much better thank you!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Debs


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me This Way

Chapter 2

The whole order Order of the Phoenix was in panic. The adults were not thinking, and in their panicking, they had alerted Ron and the others that something was wrong. They had been staying within Grimmauld Place, and in their rush, the Order members did not spell or ward the room. Fred, George and Ron all heard everything thanks to the twin's products, Extendable Ears. They had smirked at the possibility of getting to know something that only the Order knew, that was until they heard everything that was said.

"Harry Potter has been kidnapped," said Albus.

"What about the family?" asked Tonks.

They had not been able to get any where near the place. There were, Aurors swarming the place. Albus Dumbledore was lucky to have gotten in, so he had come back as soon as possible.

Now reporting to the order. Telling them everything that he could for the moment; until Severus Snape got here with more news.

"The family was tortured beyond recognition, but there were only two bodies' there. I think perhaps that the youngest boy was away tonight. For more information I'm afraid that we will not know anything further until Severus is able to join us." said Albus.

"I won't be surprised if he is torturing Potter right now, the man has always hated Harry," grunted Moody, he had never trusted Severus Snape.

"Alaster, that's enough. I trust Severus Snape with my life" said Albus.

People were still shocked at the way that Albus defended Severus; he was probably the only one alive that knew what Severus had been through. He had seen the memories that haunted the man every day. If not its quite possible, that Severus' stomach would be one giant ulcer right now.

"That's just going to get you killed Dumbledore!" yelled Alaster..

"Enough, Alaster! it will be my mistake if anything does happen, but as I said before, I trust him with my life, possibly more than you. Alistair." said Albus.

Albus loved Severus like a son. Albus had children all over the world. He had known that his family were in danger and sent them off. Even when the war ended, he could not see them. Knowing that Voldemort was still alive, he could not chance it. Then the ministry had made him take Harry to his last living relatives. According to popular belief Albus had not wanted Harry to go there. Yes, he had put Harry there begrudgingly. but that was about it. Even when Fudge became the Minister of Magic, Albus could not get the child out of there.

"Very well Albus" said Moody.

"Good, I want no fighting between us. It's important that we trust each other and trust me when I say this that Severus would die for any one of us," said Albus.

Nodding to Albus, they were practically saying that 'they would trust Albus with their life'. A small bit of his twinkle came back. It was nothing like the twinkle that would usually be there though. He just wished Severus would hurry with information. Do not get him wrong, He knew that Snape would get there as soon as was possible, but it did not make the wait easy. He knew what kind of job it was to spy, he had seen most of the meetings. He just wanted to know if the boy he thought of a grandson was all right.

Albus was just about to continue when the door of Grimmauld Place banged open. Severus was always one for dramatic entrances and exits were one of Albus' thoughts

Uupon seeing Severus face, Albus' eyes grew dimmer, and his body seems to deflate. He had never seen Severus like this since his sister had died. Severus tried to keep down the sick feeling in his stomach but it continued to creep up until it was in his throat. Knowing he would throw up, he went to the sink and puked his guts up. Everyone sat there totally stunned at what had happened? They of course had never seen Severus Snape be emotional. Albus was sitting and rubbing the man's back, . He did not care that he was being watched, he wanted them to know just how much he loved Severus.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked Albus worriedly.

"No" snarled Severus trying to be his snarky self.

That failed when he started being sick again. He never ate when he knew he wass going to be called. What was the point when he knew he was going to puke afterwards anyway? But this has been an unexpected mission, so he had not taken that precaution. He puked up a lot for someone who hardly eats anything.

"Severus what's happened?" asked the old man softly.

"There is no chance of saving Potter. …Even if we go to him right now, I don't think there will be anything else apart from a shell of the Potter we once knew," said Severus.

"What?" yelled Remus getting up quickly.

"Quiet Remus" said Albus sternly.

The man had been ridiculous all summer, blaming Severus for the simplest of things. Including the death of Sirius Black. Of course Albus had put up with it for so long before busting. He had known how it was affecting Severus to be accused of killing Sirius Black; especially when he had done everything he could to save him. He had Tried to alert the Order, and stop Harry from going without being seen, but it was obviously impossible to do.

"Fine" snarled Remus sitting down moodily.

He hated Severus Snape for who he was and the fact that he was alive. He hated the fact that Severus Snape his enemy was alive and James and Sirius were dead. Hated the fact that Severus had out lived them and he was the Death Eater. Remus was not always the nice soft teacher everyone thought they knew. He was a werewolf and he could get mad very quickly.

People had become scared of Remus, even the Order members and the Weasley's. Remus had stopped taking the wolves -bane potion and was still transforming in the house.

Mrs. Weasley usually took her children and left on the full moon. She did not want to take any chances of anything hurting her children. When she could not leave, she stayed up all nights. Petrified in case any Death Eaters came, she remembered her brothers staying up when she went to bed. At the time, she had not realized how bad the war was or how scared everyone really was. Now that she had her own children and understood the war she was scared. She was petrified that her worst fear would happen.

Her children lying dead - all of them Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and, never of course, forget Harry. She had always thought of Harry as her own. Ever since she had seen him walk through the their front door when he was just twelve years old.

Every year she fought for Harry to come and spend the summers with her family. She always argued with Albus yet it was not Albus' decision. If Albus could, he would have let Harry stay there. At least he knew Harry would be fed and looked after under Molly's care. Albus knew something was not right with Harry, but never mentioned it.

Gaining Harry's trust, he had hoped Harry would tell him and he could help Harry be placed elsewhere. However, he never had, and Albus had never been more proud, no matter what the Dursley's done, Harry's spirit was never broken.

Now Molly Weasley was sitting there clutching the table, praying to the gods that it was not that bad. Deep down she knew it was. Stopping the tears she gathered some juice for the potions Master to drink. It would also help sooth his stomach. She seem to mothered anyone she could. She needed to keep her mind on Harry and pray to Merlin that would come back safe. She did not want to have to tell her Ronny and Ginny that Harry was gone dead. She nearly chocked on the last few words. Putting the cup in Severus hands, he gratefully took gulps of it, his stomach calmed down immediately.

"Now Severus tell us what happened - beginning to end?" said Albus.

"I don't think you want to know," said Severus.

"Bet you enjoyed torturing him didn't you Snivellus? I'm glad James did what he did - you don't deserve children" snarled Remus.

"What on earth do you mean Remus?" asked an appalled Molly.

"James used a spell so a mini Snape would never be born, didn't he Snivellus? Now the greasy git can't have children" said Remus smugly.

"No wonder…." said Fred.

"Snape hates Harry" finished George.

"How could the Professor sit there and say it so calmly? I can never imagine doing that to anyone. If Harry was here he would he would be sick with his dad," said Ron looking sick.

He may do things in anger, he was a bit like Sirius Black, but he would never ever do that to someone. Not even Malfoy or anyone like that; it sickened him to think about the pain it must have caused the man. He may hate Snape, but Harry had told him some things and he had started respecting the man. He was not as stupid as everyone thought he was, only Harry really knew him that well.

Ron After hearing his brothers talking about the teachers, thinking them no good Ron did not bother to try and show that side of himself to them. Harry had accidentally found out one night. He had let an answer slip. He had never really seen Harry that astonished before, after that, they confided in each other. They had both pretended to be stupid while they knew more than they were letting on.

"Remus how dare you say something so horrible! You vile horrible monster!" yelled Molly.

It was true that was what Remus was becoming a monster. He was slowly letting the wolf take control. Even when he was in his own body, he was slowly giving up. He

would never admit that he was stung by what Molly said. Although he never showed it, his amber eyes just flashed at her angrily.

"I'm so sorry Severus I did not know," said Molly staring at Severus in understanding.

She did not know how anyone no matter what age they were, could do that to one another person, no matter how horrible they were. Moreover, to think Severus would never get to hold a child in his arms or play with his own flesh of and blood. To he called daddy or have a wife watching as his son or daughter was brought into the world.

Molly was not the only one that understood, Arthur understood too. He could remember the times he had passed out when Bill and Charlie made their noisy entrance into the world. Remembered them calling him daddy for the first time; feeding them for the first time. Remembering as he watched his children doing magic for the first time, realized that this man would never have this. Arthur could only think one thought 'I would hate other people's children if I could not have my own'.

"Its fine I got over it a long, long time ago" said Severus stiffly. No one saw his eyes were over bright with emotion.

"We are getting off track. What's happening to Harry?" said Albus.

"Lucius followed me up the stairs and I did not get the chance to get Potter out of there," said Severus.

"I see," said Albus, waiting on Severus continuing.

"Lucius took him down to Voldemort, he was lucky he was standing for five seconds before Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on him. The amazing thing was, he never did scream out, all my years of spying I still cannot keep silent when Voldemort curses me," said Severus in awe.

"He didn't?" asked Albus. It was unheard of for someone to not scream during a curse like that.

"No, he was then transported to Voldemort's hide out, Lucius used the daggers on him, and I was forced to pour potions down his throat. Voldemort was getting angry because Harry refused to utter a sound. Apart from an occasional whimper he never made a sound, and I know how much they potions hurt," said Severus.

"All the Death Eaters were there and they have all been promised a hit at Harry, its getting nasty".

"How is his condition now?" asked Albus.

"Apart from him being unrecognizable I don't think he will last much longer," said Severus.

"Shit" muttered Albus.

"ALBUS!" said Molly appalled. The rest of the Order just sat there in stunned silence, never in their life had heard the man swear, not even mad eye Moody.

"Albus you never swear what's wrong?" asked Severus.

What Severus said was true, in all his time teaching as well as his time as a student, Severus he had never heard the headmaster swear. He was now truly concerned for the man he thought of as a father figure.

"I have kept this from you long enough……………"

* * *

Here is the Second chapter for you all to enjoy! please review and tell me what you think! one for each chapter puppy dog look! lol thanks for editing this nomci it means alot! so there you go another chapter enjoy! 

Goodbye R&R

Debs


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me This Way**

**Chapter 3**

"Harry Potter is the only one that can kill Voldemort. There has been more than one prediction on it happening - one from centuries ago that I happened to fall upon accidentally" said Albus looking sad.

"And what exactly did they say?" asked Severus curiously.

"The first one from our very own Divinations teacher. I also informed Harry of this one just at the end of the last school year" said Albus looking as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Well?" asked an impatient Molly.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, born to those who thrice defied him; born as the seven months dies. He will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives" said Albus.

"You mean to tell me that Potter is our only hope? Potter - who is now seconds from dying?" asked Severus choking the last word out.

"Yes"-" said Albus looking over two hundred years old.

"What about the other one?" asked Severus curiously.

"Well that one I don't know the exact wording in my head but it goes somehow like this:

" ….The one with the blood of Raven and Griffin shall have the power the Dark Lord knows not…..sacrificing himself for the world he knows is only using him as a pawn…. Doing it for the sake of the snake - the dark one that is light - and the innocent….his Raven powers will come to his rescue at his time of need. Cherish the child while one can - for he shall not survive."….

"Do you mean to say that Harry will kill Voldemort and die himself?" asked Severus shocked.

"Yes" said Albus sadly.

"Why all the shit in first year then? Was all the shit you said about wanting him to survive a load of bullshit?" yelled McGonagall.

"I did not come across it until Harry's second year," said Albus his shoulders slumped.

"That's not true is it Albus? You got to close." said Severus looking intently at Albus.

"No, no - I only learned it in Harry's second year," said Albus trying to convince them and himself that it was true.

"You're lying, Albus. I know when you do" said Severus as his eyes narrowed.

"Ok, I've known since he was a child," said Albus softly and guiltily.

"You got too close and did not bother training him, wanting to let him be a child. When the chamber was opened, you started thinking of him, as a pawn again didn't you. You left him to do it himself. Then in his fourth year and fifth year not even looking at him. I saw the strain he was going through. Did you know Umbridge used a blood quill on Potter all through that fifth year? You were gone. Minerva was gone. He had no one to turn to for help. He was that desperate that he turned to his enemy for help" snarled Severus.

"He went to Draco Malfoy?" asked Minerva aghast.

"No, you stupid cat, he came to me" said Severus.

"You're hardly his enemy Severus," said Albus a smile on his face.

"Really? Well you want to know something, Headmaster? You are so fucking blind. I never tried to teach Potter Occlumency all year I just attacked his mind. Yes I know it was wrong, but that's what you get when you know how much I detest Potter you forced me into that position knowing how much I detested him. Now look what's happening? Well done" snapped Severus.

"I knew you could not be trusted," snarled Remus.

"He is right, I should have never had forced them together" said Albus, a tear making its way down the man's face.

"But you said he needed to learn" said Molly.

"Yes I did," said Albus.

Severus felt like letting out year's worth of anger come out. He had always done what the headmaster Headmaster asked him to do out of obligation. Something he still felt, but it was slowly waning away. He could not understand why Albus kept trying to get him to work with Harry when he knew what James Potter had done to him.

"And he did not know why he was learning either. Were you hoping he would go to the Department of Mysteries? You know what Potter is like. You made him have to know everything and want to play the hero! He knew nothing of why he was forced to put up with me breaking into his mind," snapped Severus.

"I only wanted what was best," said Albus.

"What good will come out of me and Potter WORKING TOGETHER?" yelled Severus at the end.

"Because the Prophecy said that he would die for the snake - the dark who is light. The only person I can think of that fits that description is you being the person," said Albus trying to justify his answers.

"There could be plenty people in that category, Draco Malfoy included. He does not want the Dark Mark" said Severus.

"I realize that now," said Albus regretfully.

"You want to know what your problem was? You were thinking of the bigger picture. You never once thought of my best friend! Who has been stuck at his relatives every summer being abused and you know knew everything about it! What is one person against the whole wizarding world? What's another pawn?" yelled Ron crashing into the room Fred and George with him.

"Ronald Weasley" yelled his mother.

"Shut up! I'm not a five year old you can boss about anymore mother," snarled Ron.

"Don't speak to your mother like that" said Arthur.

"Go on tell them!, Tell them you know all about it! The wards probably told you how many times Harry has been beaten in his life. TELL THEM!" yelled Ron.

"I did not know," said Albus.

"Of course you knew it! His address was listed as "CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!" YOU HAD TO SIGN THEM! MCGONAGALL SIGNED IT THEM TOO!" yelled Ron.

"Is this true? I told you that Harry was skin and bones when he came in second year! Bruised face too" said Molly tears running down his face.

"I thought they had stopped. I mean, he did not look so skinny anymore" said Albus.

"That would be because I sent food to him every day so he could survive," snarled Ron.

Severus had been shocked when the Weasley boy had came in,busting though the door. If he had not known better, which he did he would have said the boy was a Slytherin. What was said made him want to believe it even more. He was stunned about what the boy had said. Potter abused? Hit? He had known he was not taken care of properly, but he did not think it had extended to violence and Albus had all but admitted it.

"You mean this is true?" asked a stunned Auror.

"Yes"-" said Ron, proud and tall.

"Dumbledore?" asked the Auror his voice cold and hard.

"It's true" said Albus.

There was no point in denying it because he and everyone knew it was true. He wanted nothing more than to slink away from the disbelieving, accusing angry looks.

"Why have us guard the out side if he was bloody getting beaten inside?" snapped Kingsley.

"We needed to make sure no Death Eaters got him," said Albus.

Severus shook his head. Silently he knew Albus was only digging himself into a deeper grave. He found it slightly amusing as he watched. He had respected Albus a few hours ago. Now it seemed to have been sucked from his body, . The man who was supposed to have loved him like a son was probably using him as much as he had used Potter all these years.

"You could have made him go under a Fidelus charm. Remus would have taken him in - even I would! There was no need to put him in an abusive house! You're sick and to think my child is going to Hogwarts? I will tell you this much, she won't be coming to Hogwarts as long as your Headmaster! Clearly the life of children is not on your priority list," said Kingsley.

"They are" protested Albus.

"You just better be thankful that Lily and James are not alive, Albus, Dumbledore or you would know all about it. How could you do that to a child you selfish man? No matter how important anyone he was to "the bigger picture", is everyone deserves a child hood." said Remus.

"If it had been my child, would you have done it? I don't need an answer, I already know," shouted Molly looking ready to burst.

"He already has sacrificed us mum," said Ron quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Molly wide eyed.

"The chess board - my concussion, Ginny with the diary. He was bound to know. In third year he nearly rendered 'Mione and Harry insane by making them go back in time an hour and to save Sirius Black. He used Fred and George for theire work and never gave them any credit. They stunning potions belong to me, Fred, George and Harry," said Ron.

"You don't know how to make a decent potion, Weasley," said Severus interrupting.

"I know, its actually potion ingredients I'm good with. Harry is better than any of you think and Fred and George came up with the idea." said Ron.

"That potion was great. They stunned over ten Death Eaters in one go" said Severus in awe that students were actually able to do such a thing.

"I know, Harry used one in the common room once," said Ron with a wicked smirk.

"That was what caused everyone to panic that day? They thought they had been oblivated - so did I. and I was still trying to figure out what happened," said Minerva flushed.

"Well you know now. You did not get the proper recipe either because you said it stunned ten Death Eaters. Well the potion we used knocked out the whole common room full of people out," said Ron.

"What have we missed?" asked Severus curiously. He had been the one brewing it of course; no one else compete enough to do it.

"Salamander part" said Ron looking far too smug for anyone's liking apart from Severus. He knew what it was like to make a new potion and the feeling it gives you.

"Of course" nodded Severus in awe.

"Why have you not showed this knowledge in class?" asked Severus.

"You're kidding right?" asked Ron looking at Severus in amazement.

"No, why?" asked Severus.

"Don't you remember on my first day I made It the potion correctly? Yet you said something was wrong with it and got rid of it? Made me loose points because Neville and Harry's potion had exploded?" said Ron.

"Oh you should have kept trying," said Severus softly. "I would have realized at some point," pointed out Severus.

"Actually I don't think you would have. Even Harry gave up. We just started reading potions books by ourselves. Harry really did not know anything when he first came to Hogwarts. His uncle had beaten him and kept him locked in that blasted closet. After the first day, he was almost in tears over everything," said Ron sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus with a frown.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for your enjoyment thanks once again to my editor its amazing now so much better! i hope you are all enjoying this please Review!! R&R

Debs


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me This Way**

**Chapter 4**

"All Harry has ever done was trying and live up to everyone's expectations. It as not only you that asked Harry questions on his first day. He could not answer any of them because he honestly did not know. I found him crying in the dorm and I finally got him to tell me what was wrong. He wanted to live up to your expectations but also wanted to be himself. He knew that he could not be both, and I watched as a scared Harry Potter was masked by famous Harry Potter - an arrogant looking Potter" said Ronald looking like he wanted to curse them.

"Why did he want to do that?" asked Arthur confused.

"Because he was an abused boy who wanted accepted at any cost. Being someone he wasn't was just a small price. Of course, he was not stupid. Me, Hermione and Harry all knew Dumbledore was not a saint by the end of the year. We all knew he was using Harry and probably us too for the war," said Ronald.

"That doesn't explain everything," said Severus.

"Well everyday we would read book after book, of course making it look like we were bullied into doing our homework. Our homework had to be rushed and missing details; out making it wrong all the time. We did not want them knowing we knew more. I was just a Weasley no one expected me to be good at potions or anything. I did not hide my goodness at chess that's about it, . I love Quidditch, but not as much as I make out to and I do not love the cuddly cannons," said Ronald.

"If I did not know I would say you were a Slytherin; perhaps Potter too" said Severus stunned.

"We are, I begged to go into Gryffindor it said I should be in Slytherin same for Harry. He begged to be put anywhere but Slytherin and ended up in Gryffindor. Hermione is supposed to be in Slytherin too. Knowing muggle borns were not accepted there, she begged not to be. Being the Slytherin she was, she told the sorting hat she would set it on fire if it put her in Slytherin" said Ron smugly.

"You're joking" choked Severus.

"Of course he is joking," snapped Minerva refusing to believe her golden trio were really meant to be Slytherins.

"I'm not joking professor," said Ron seriously.

Strangely, the only thing going around everyone's head apart from Dumbledore's was that 'the serious look on Weasley's face does not suit him'.

Severus was the first person to snap out of it. He was a spy and had been doing it for a long time. Severus sat there amused as McGonagall's jaw was practically lying on the floor. The Aurors were more composed; Severus had to congratulate them - they were good. Not liking to boast, but their masks were not as good as the masks he had created over the years.

"You know brother of mine, I might start liking you. We thought we were the only ones meant for Slytherin" said Fred friendly.

"Yea, good going brother" said George with a smirk watching everyone around them.

"Three of our sons were meant to be in Slytherin. Three of our sons were meant to be in Slytherin" was all a shocked Molly could get out.

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherins mother," said Ron angrily.

Some times Ron could not believe how daft his own mother was. Actually still being prejudice against Slytherins, was fair enough when one was young. But she has no excuse for still being blinded to Slytherins.

"They are evil," muttered Molly; coming out of her shock.

"Really? Let's run - there are four known Slytherins in this room. They are going to turn us over to the Dark Lord - help us!" said Ron in a high-pitched baby voice.

Severus' high pitch bark of laughter caught everyone apart from the three Weasley's of guard. Severus just kept on laughing, as he had never before. He could hardly believe those three had tricked him. They were well and truly Slytherins at heart them, and to think Harry was too. He was beginning to have mixed feelings about Harry.

Severus' masks were soon fully into place he had not meant for that to happen obviously. He had not been able to help himself the Weasley boy's voice had just made him laugh. Of course, what he said made him laugh even more; he was usually more composed than this. To be honest he could not give a flying fuck. He had no one who truly cared about him. He had spied hoping to gain the respect of Albus Dumbledore. Now? He did not want it; he knew Harry had more the most respect than anyone he knew.

He did not even think the so-called great Albus Dumbledore could be tortured without screaming. He knew that the potions he had put down Harry's throat would have him screaming himself raw. The thing was, Harry had not even so much as let out a small scream. He just lay there and twitched and withered as the potions took affect. All he could do is watch in awe, even when he usually hated torture sessions. He had liked this one in a sick twisted way; there was a first for everything.

"How bad is my brother?" Ron asked Severus.

Severus opened his mouth to say a simple 'fine' but he did not seem to be able to. Those ruthless brown eyes boring into him were demanding the truth. He could never lie to a true Slytherins. Avoided subjects and that such – yes, but he had never outright lied to them.

"He is dying. He won't last" was all Severus managed to rasp out through his suddenly dry lips.

"Then we break in - I don't care even if he is 'dead'; we will bring our brother home. He deserves even that much," said Ron his voice had slightly wavered.

"Yes we will go our selves if we have to" said Fred his face just like his brothers.

"No you won't - you will stay there," said Molly angrily.

"You can't tell us what to do mom., Don't make us disown ourselves" said George; Fred and Ron both nodding in agreement.

They loved their mother but sometimes she was to overbearing for them. They grew up late because of all the coddling she had done. She had brought them up prejudice against Slytherins, making them misfits in there own houses. They had truly hated Slytherins, until they got to school and realized themselves that Slytherins were people who had the choice of defending who they were. Of course they did not realize that Ron knew more than he'd let on all those years.

"You would not do that would you Fred? George? Ron?" asked a shocked Arthur.

"Yes" said the boys adamantly.

"Now - were going," said Ron.

He was gone before either of them could move. He went ran up the stairs to their surprised. Thinking he had given in and done what the adults were telling him to do, they all sit down. Severus was watching the stairs from the side of his eyes; he knew if Ronald were a Slytherin then he would not give up that easily.

He was not disappointed in his assumption, but was however stunned. The young man that came down the stairs looked nothing like Ron Weasley. His hair was long and tied back. He was wearing battle robes. Not only just any pair of battle robes - but also Basilisk hide battle robes. Any spell sent his way would be reflected. He was also more muscular than before. Everyone had always said Bill was the nicest looking Weasley, but they may just have to there was now they would take that it back. Ronald Weasley was probably the nicest looking of them all.

Fred and George came down with different clothes on too. They were as stunned with there wee brother's looks as everyone else was. It was obvious they had not known at all. Ron ran from the house leaving Grimmauld Place open wide for any Death Eaters. Of course Fred and George went after him, causing most of the Order members to go too. It had after all a quite couple of days and they wanted to help Harry.

* * *

There we go! another chapter for you all to enjoy i want to give a big THANK YOU to my editor for editing this its so much better! i cant believe how much better it is!!

R&R PLEASE

Goodbye

Debbie


	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me This Way

Chapter 5

Severus himself went as well. The only person who probably did not go was Albus Dumbledore. He was probably in too much state of a shock to do anything. Everyone had always obeyed him. Now - thanks to a Weasley - it had all came crashing down. He felt too much guilt. He had liked Harry, but known that he was not worth the lives of the entire wizarding world. He had regretfully pushed back the self-loathing and guilt, all those years, now it had all come back full force. All those people out there loved Harry, and would die for him. Not many people could say they have friends like that, with a sigh he stayed stuck in his thoughts. 

"How are we going to get there?" asked Tonks as she caught up with everyone else, having fallen over. 

"We have always known where Voldemort's hide out's are. Harry has visions all the time. We help who we can, when we can. It's in Riddle house - the places where Voldemort's father was buried" said Ron. 

"Where Cedric Diggory died?" said Fred and George solemn. 

"Let's go," said Ron, knowing the others could follow his magical signature.

With a 'pop' they all entered the graveyard. About forty feet away, was a manor, reeking of darkness and despair. Severus himself was the only one apart from Ron who remained composed. Ron had seen worse than this, Harry had showed him every vision he had ever had, looking for close clues and stuff. 

"How do you plan on getting in?" asked Severus curiously.

"Harry and I are brothers; Harry shares a connection with Voldemort, through blood. Harry and I did the blood brother rite. Harry and I are brothers, in blood now" said Ron. 

"So how does that change anything?" asked Shacklebolt. His wand at the ready, Mad Eye Moody's magical eye was spinning in all directions, the rest of the Order were shuddering as they looked around. Their wands clutched tightly in their hands; each one watching scared as though Voldemort would appear out of nowhere. 

"Your going to tear down the wards?" asked Severus shocked.

"No, just make a hole in them, so we can all apparate through. That should give us enough time to surprise them. Voldemort would know immediately if they are tore down" said Ron. 

"I know," said Severus curtly.

"Of course you do," said Ron.

Severus turned his face towards Ron, as if he had detected sarcasm. When he looked and found none, he relaxed slightly. Ron was completely serious when he said it. He knew Severus would know mostly everything. He needed to, other wise he could not keep himself safe. 

"On the count of three, I will start the hole, go through five seconds later, it should be big enough for all of us. If not just move away slightly so the others don't apparate on you" said Ron. 

"Were did you learn all this?" asked Fred looking awed at his brother in awe. 

"With Harry. We learned a lot, as I told you lot before," said Ron. He was beginning to sweating from the level of concentration he was having to maintain so much. 

'pops'

Everyone was in Riddle manor before they knew it. The Riddles had been a very rich , and a very obnoxious family. Thinking they were better than everyone else, they had died , looking as thought they had been scared to death. That did not leave any choices – they had either died by the the killing curse or a Snake glair had killed them. And then there is always ths Dementors kiss. This is very doubtful however, because if Voldemort could - he would control them. 

The Death Eaters immediately started panicking, sending spells back and fourth. The order joined in, cursing the Death eaters Eaters - giving as well as they got. 

Mad Eye was cursing everyone in all directions. Shacklebolt dodging killing curses and spells while throwing his own back. Tonks tripped over him, causing them to fall over. That was what probably saved their lives however, when two killing curses smashed into the walls. 

"This is not a joke, NYMPHDORA, this is war! One more accident and I will fire you," yelled Shacklebolt getting up angrily cursing the Death Eaters that had nearly killed them. 

"Sorry" yelled Tonks,

Meanwhile, Ron was cursing each and every Death Eater that was in his way. Back to back with Severus Snape of all people. He needed to get to Harry, he was using curses that even made Severus Snape wince in sympathy. Tell you something Ron Weasley was not going easy on them. They would not be able to apparate in the condition Weasley left them in that was's for sure. 

Podmore was by himself, fighting five people at a time; unfortunately, he went blasting into the wall behind, three killing curses hitting him. He has managed to die taking two death eaters with him, and probably injured about nine of them. 

Diggle, Dole and Dung angry that one of their own was hurt, sent three killing curses at the still standing Death Eaters, that had just killed their friend. 

The Death Eaters all fell with a thump - dead. The others did not care and, continued on fighting for their lives. As they did, the Death Eaters ranks slowly diminished. 

"Kill them all!" yelled Voldemort suddenly realizing his side was loosing. 

A few of the Order nearly fainted upon seeing Voldemort, but they managed to continued fighting, viscously. They were not going to loose, they would die for a cause they believed in. If it saved their family they were only to happy to do it. 

Vance and Hestia Jones were back-to-back fighting. It was not long before porky Hestia Jones was down. Vance went crazy; her, friend had just been killed. She started killing off any Death Eater she could see. She was not going soft on any of them any longer. 

She actually killed five Death Eaters, before Voldemort noticed her. He hit her with a killing curse and she to went down as well. The newer members fought. Finally they felt that they had won as there was hardly any Death Eaters left. Thankfully Tonks had survived, along with Shacklebolt, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. Severus was hurt pretty badly but still standing, Dung and Bode were injured, but not dead. They all had blood and sweat all over them, from the fight. Voldemort was the only one left, Ron and the others froze when they saw their brother and friend. He was worse from than when Severus had left. There was not once bit of him uncovered. 

"One more step and I will kill your friend," snarled Voldemort.

He could not get out of the room. Ron had placed Silencing as well as Anti apparition spells as soon as everyone had entered. He had also set anti- transformation spells in the room. That was how the Death Eaters could not get out. Nor could Voldemort, It was a shame Voldemort did not have his normal emergency Portkey on him, it just so happened that he had used it to get there. 

"It will be your downfall if you do," said Ron acting confidant.

"And why would that be?" hissed Voldemort angrily his red eyes flashing at Ron.

"Because of the prophecy of course!" said Ron as though it was an every day conversation.

"Tell me the Prophecy and I will spare your friend," said Voldemort almost hysterical.

"How about, No. I would like to see you die," said Ron. 

"Very well then Weasley, AVADA KADAVARA," snarled Voldemort.

The killing curse made its way over to Harry as, Ron watched in shock. He had not meant for that to happen. He came out of his shock when the killing curse was feet away from his friend. 

"Noooooo" yelled Ron trying to get out of the Orders grip.

However, something happened, perhaps the same that had happened that night in Godric's hollow, the curse rebounded. Severus seeing what was happening shouted a spell at the same time as Ron to keep the soul in the body so he would die. 

The power behind the spell was amazing, it kept Voldemort's soul in his body and with a thud, and the Dark Lord was gone, after two years of mass and destruction. 

They knew it was all thanks the to Harry Potter, who amazingly was not dead yet. 

"Harry! Please stay awake! Please I'm so sorry. I did not think he would do that," said Ron nearly crying. 

"Don't worry Ron, it's Ok, we both knew I would die," said Harry.

"I know," croaked Ron.

"Promise m…me something," said Harry feeling woozy.

"Anything Harry," said Ron knowing his best friend and brother was leaving him.

"Promise not to hide your true self. You suit your true self better. Show the world what Ron Weasley -Potter is really made off," said Harry. 

"I promise Harry," said Ron tears coursing down his face.

"The journal -sell it, and make money. Share it with your family and never be jealous of not having money ever again" said Harry. 

"Harry, you don't change a bit" said Ron with what sounded like something between a sob and chuckle. 

"I hope you did not expect me to," said Harry, his breathing becoming ragged.

"No, no I didn't" said Ron shuddering knowing his brother was seconds from death.

"Remember I don't want Dumbledore at my funeral, and no reporters! Just Harry, that's all I want. No fancy things on my grave; , just our nicknames. Tell Hermione I lover her. I wish I could be there to see you marry" said Harry. 

"Potte…Harry, I am so sorry" said Severus looking down at the young man a tormented expression on his face. 

Harry gave him a smile as his breathing was getting shallower. All he had to say was "You're forgiven" as he drifted off; not dying the way he had feared. He had always been scared of dying alone. He felt as though a burden had been taken from his shoulders as he floated out. 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," said Severus softly. 

"You do. He knows under normal circumstances you would not have hurt him. He would have rather you hurt him that loose your position as spy" said Ron. 

"I thought you said he was a Slytherin," said Severus. 

"He was ; but he never thought great of himself. He did not know the things he did were impossible. That's what happens when your family beats it into you that you're a freak," said Ron bitterly. 

"What? Oh right," said Severus remembering the conversation they had earlier about his Harry's relatives and all, how he was abused. 

-----------------------------0

There we go! another chapter i hope you are all enjoying it! its nearly finished yoooohooo lol im glad thats another story up and just about finished. Once again thank you very much my brilliant editor you are great!

R&R PLEASE!

Goodbye

Debs


	6. Chapter 6

Remember Me This Way

Chapter 6

The Order stayed there, not moving. They stood in silence as they paid their respects to Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley had long stopped crying, he knew his friend would want him to be strong and continue his life. In some way, to Ron Harry was not gone. Perhaps in body, but there is was a place Harry would always remain.

Ronald Weasley would cherish the memories of their friendship forever. He was just glad to have found a friend as good as Harry Potter had been. As he thought of the that memories of how much fun they had came to mind together, he did not cry for he knew that Harry Potter continued to live on, in the minds and memories of everyone who knew him.

The moment of silence was broken when Ron got up and said to Severus,

"There are potions labs in here and I don't trust the Ministry. I would like you to take them before they get here, and they will be here soon" said Ron. Probably the strangest thing about it was that, people from the Ministry agreed with Ron's assessment. The Ministry was corrupt and everyone knew it.

"No one knows the passwords," said Severus a small sad smile on his face.

Severus was free, of the man that had haunted his nightmares and life for the past decade. He did not have to act like a bastard anymore. He did not realize just how free he felt until he took down his defenses. A weight had been lifted off the man and everyone could see the real Severus Snape starting to shine through.

"Actually we do. The one that's got a picture of his mother is "Slytherin mother", and the one with the picture of Grindelwald is "Lord of all"," said Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Bye" said Severus running from the room, down to the dungeons. He would not be seen again for at least a half hour.

The others just shook their heads, thinking 'some things never change'. as they looked for alive members of their team. Severus Snape would always be the same when it came to potion, like an over eager child getting to pick a present under the Christmas tree. They continued to smirk as they looked for any other members of their team that may have survived.

The Order members found most of their own were already dead, but some found them in critical condition. They started portkeying them to St. Mungro's unless they were dead, if they were they were sent to the Ministry of Magic. Ron and a few others stayed. They did not want Severus Snape to be joining Harry so soon. and they had yet to confirm that not all the Death Eaters were dead as well; Severus after half an hour was back up.

"Where are we going? Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts?" asked Severus looking like he hoped they would say Hogwarts.

"We are not sure, where are you going Ron?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I'm going to find Hermione. She is going to be devastated about this" said Ron sadly.

"Are you staying in the Muggle world? I don't think going to the Burrow is safe, and if I were you I would not take Harry to Grimmauld place, he will haunt you for taking him there" Shacklebolt.

"That is something we can both agree on," said Ron sighing softly.

"Take him to Hogwarts, take him home one last time," said Severus softly.

Harry from up above watched what was happening in interest, laughing when they said that he would haunt them if they took him to Grimmauld Place. As Harry sat with his parents, he thought 'I would never go down to earth again, especially not to haunt anyone' with a sigh, he sat back and watched his brother and friends.

"You know what I think, I agree with you Snape," said Ron.

"And It's Severus; Only when we are not in class," said Severus.

"That will take ages to get used to," said Ron.

"You take Harry to Hogwarts and don't let anyone touch him. I want Hermione to be able to say her good bye's first" said Ron.

Severus nodded curtly. He picked Harry's body up and walked out of the Dark Lord's hide out – hopefully for the last time. Shacklebolt and Ron Weasley followed him. They did not realize that they could apparate. They had so much on their mind and that they needed the walk.

The three people went in different directions, Severus to Hogwarts, Ron went to the Granger's home in a muggle neighborhood residence. Shacklebolt went to the Ministry of Magic. H, he was under a contract to tell them everything they knew. He found most of his the Order member friends and other Ministry workers there, apparently Mad-Eye Moody

was telling everyone what happened. He had survived yet another war, most of his body still intact.

Shacklebolt felt exhausted. He had never been in such a battle before, his mind wanted to celebrate but his body wanted to collapse. His magic had been seriously been depleted. Thankfully the Ministry had let them all go, some going to celebrate and some going home to sleep. Everyone that did go to sleep had to take a dreamless sleeping potion, for the battle kept playing across their eyes.

------------------------

Ron at Hermione's

------------------------

Knocking urgently on the door, he heard people talking, knocking harder he heard Hermione's voice telling him she was coming. He waited impatiently for her to open the door, she was gob smacked when she realised it was Ron. Everyone would be shocked at Hermione's clothes; she had a pair of jeans on, and a metallic top that had different colour sleeves. Her hair was straight with hair dye in it, and she had Rockport boots on.

"RON! What are you doing here? Are we going for Harry?" asked Hermione.

Everyone would be shocked at Hermione's clothes; she had a pair of jeans on, and a metallic top that had different colour sleeves. Her hair was straight with hair dye in it, she had Rockport boots on.

"Hermione, we are going to Hogwarts. Come on, something has happened," said Ron said. He did not want to break the news to her here.

"What's Harry gotten himself into this time," she said shaking her head. It was not a question it was a statement. Ron had to swallow the lump in his throat.

They apparated to Hogwarts, and took one of the carriages to the school steps, thanks to the battle he could see them now. All he could think was 'Harry was right, they are horrible,'. Then he thought 'I can't believe I rode one of them to the Department of Mysteries'. Shaking his head, he rid himself of the thoughts.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione, Harry's dead. Voldemort kidnapped him. We went after him and tried to save him, but he died after the battle was over. He says he loves you and wished he could be here when we get married," said Ron bluntly.

He was ready for a sobbing Hermione to fall into his arms. They had been going out for two years, no one apart from Harry knew about it. Not even Ginny, Neville or Luna knew all about it, it was just between the three of them.

"Oh Ron, how did it happen" asked Hermione.

Her mascara made her eyes look like panda eyes with, black smuggles of mascara all over her face. She did not care at the moment. Her eyes were swollen and red with black mixed in as well, she buried her face in Ron's robes. They were not very comfortable being hard battle robes, but she did not seem to mind.

"The wards, I think Dumbledore knew that it might happen so played arrogant to them," said Ron spitting Dumbledore's name out as if it were a curse.

"You think so?" asked Hermione. She was not the goody to shoes everyone thought she was, she did not adore Dumbledore like she made out she did.

"I know so, he practically confessed everything" said Ron angrily.

"What! Did he say?" she asked shocked.

"I might as well show you in a pensive if I repeat it then I will blow something up," said Ron.

"That bad?" asked Hermione narrowed eyed.

"Yes"-said Ron.

--------------------------------------0

There we go another chapter! thanks very much to my editor thank you really! it looks awesome! Review please R&R goodbye Debs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me This Way **

**Chapter 7**

Hermione had watched everything that had happened and had broken down, she smiled upon seeing Ron though, and he was really different when he was not being the poor Ronald Weasley. He had not been poor since first year, and had not shared that information with his family. He knew his mother would have demanded him to give it back to Harry. Something he did not want to do, he had gotten attached to his things.

"Come on," said Hermione smiling through her tears. She loved Harry like a brother and was going to miss him but the thought of him with his parents made her smile. She would not selfishly want him if he was with his parents.

Ron and Hermione were hungry, they both made their way down the stairs. Thank god, no one was there or they would have fainted in shock. Ms. Granger was back at Hogwarts and she was different. She looked more like a rock star than a goody, goody two shoes.

When they entered the Great Hall, they found it full of teachers who were not eating much. Once they got a good look at her, there jaws dropped it was not until Severus said,

"Granger?" did they realize it was her.

"Hello Professor" said Hermione sitting down, Ron coming beside her.

They got to watch a sight they had imagined a million times before. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, fainted. Actually fainted upon seeing her favorite pupil with black on. They woke her up with ice; it was not like they could take points off, it was holidays after all. Ron sniggered as he stuffed his face still the same as usual, always hungry.

"Miss Granger! Are you alright?" asked McGonagall looking concerned. 'Poor dear perhaps Harry's death has hurt her more than we thought'.

"I'm fine Professor, as you know this is the real me, after all Ron has told you," said Hermione calmly telling her nicely that 'I have seen the pensive and know all about it'

She saw Dumbledore bow his head lightly from the corner of her eye. She snarled softly before jabbing her fork into her dinner angrily. She wanted nothing more than to curse and yell at the man for what he had done. She could not do that if she still wanted a place in Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger I hope to see none of that when you are back at Hogwarts. Otherwise I would have to suspend you for not going with the Hogwarts dress conduct," said the Headmaster his twinkle gone.

"Who says I want to come back here Professor?" asked Hermione a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't you want to Miss Granger?" asked the Headmaster his twinkle had came back for a second before it was gone.

The Headmaster realized he just may not have control over the conversation as he first thought. He had not thought the Granger girl would dare say she did not want to come back to Hogwarts. She knew it would not be the same without Harry, but if she wanted a decent job she would have to actually graduate.

"I don't know Professor after all it won't be the same without Harry," said Hermione.

"I'm sure Harry would want you to continue your education," said the Headmaster. Severus winced along with Ron knowing the man had said the wrong thing, they were right. Hermione started glowing with anger at the Headmaster before goblets started exploding, getting her control back she said through gritted teeth.

"You know nothing of Harry Professor please do not think or insinuate that you know him. He was nothing like you think him to be and I think I know what Harry wants better than you I am after all his best friend and practically his sister".

"That's were you are wrong dear Miss Granger I know Harry very well," said the Headmaster looking surer than he sounded.

"Really? Well what is his favorite color?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes.

"Red and gold of course" said the headmaster.

"Wrong his favorite colors were dark green, black and navy," said Hermione looking triumph.

"What is his favorite meal?" asked Hermione.

"Sheppard pie" said Albus; he did not know how many times he had seen Harry eating that.

"Wrong again professor his favorite meal is anything with pasta in it and strawberry tart" said Hermione smirking.

"Who is his favorite person in the world?" asked Hermione.

"Why, Sirius of course" said the Headmaster a triumph gleam in his eyes thinking at least he had one right.

"Wrong again Professor, Sirius was never around a few stupid letters and a fire call that was all he ever got. His favorite person in the world is Ron," said Hermione.

"Who does Harry respect the most?" asked Hermione.

"Me" said the Headmaster.

"Wrong, he respected Severus Snape, for the amount of times the man had saved him and never once looked for a thank you," said Hermione looking at the Headmaster with hate in her eyes again.

"Don't you ever think you know Harry Professor, you are only his Headmaster and that's it. He never respected you, never liked you, and never would have. Don't think we don't know about the contract you signed for Harry to go to Auror training, just so you know he would never have gone. He wanted to be a healer and was wanting to go to Muggle University then get an apprentice under Poppy Pomfrey," said Hermione

Before they could continue there, debate to see if the Headmaster knew Harry the mail came. Strange thing was every single owl went to a different person in the room. They all had the same invitation it was from a letter at Gringotts Hermione and Ron gulped they knew what it was.

Severus was the first to open his, he raised an eyebrow at the letter wondering why he would be invited, that was until Hermione's earlier words ran through his mind…….. He respected Professor Snape for the amount of times the man saved him never wanting to hear a thank you…

Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape

You are invited to the last will and testament of Harry James Potter.

Time- 10:00

Day - Friday

Where- Gringotts, main branch Diagon Ally, Griphook's manager room.

The rest all had similar ones to what Severus had, each and everyone realize that this was final, Harry was really dead. Of course, he was his dead body lay in a secret room near the hospital wing. Tears came to a few of their eyes; Dumbledore had been shocked when the will came after all he had not known Harry knew about his money. Never mind made a will at the age he was, the boy must have left something for him, and perhaps it was some money.

The week seemed to go slowly for Dumbledore too slowly he could not wait until the Will was read.

---------

A lot of people attended Harry Potter's funeral, reporters tried but Ron just blasted their cameras and burnt there reports before punching them. It was after all a private funeral did they not have some respect at all. The Headmaster of course tried to stick up for the reporters and got himself chucked out of the funeral.

Many people threw concentrated dirt on the casket, all saying something private that only Harry was supposed to hear.

"I'm sorry Harry may you be at peace" said Severus.

"I love you Harry and we will miss you, we will join you some day but until then goodbye" said Hermione sobbing as she threw dirt in.

"Goodbye mate, I'm sorry for all this, you may have survived if it was not for me, but I hope you are having a good time up there with your parents," said Ron.

"I'm sorry I did not get to know you, I'm sure I would have liked you" said Shacklebolt.

"I love you Harry and I'm sorry I never told you," said a sobbing Ginny.

"I love you Harry you were the son I never had" said Remus tears making there way down his face.

"You were the eighth son I never had Harry, May you be at peace" said Arthur Weasley.

"I will miss you Harry, I hope you are happy you were like a son to me goodbye," said Molly sobbing.

"Goodbye…" Fred

"Mate…" George

"Until…" Fred

"We…" George

"Meet" Fred

"Again" they said together.

"Bye Harry, I'm sorry I was not much help," said Tonks.

"Goodbye Harry, I wish I had known you better, Ron is much better now and I know its you I have to thanks." said Charlie.

"Goodbye Harry Potter may you be at peace" said Bill

A huge bouquet of lilies were put in beside him, Harry had never been one for flowers so they had not known what to get him. Ron had spent the last of his money making sure Harry had a good funeral. Harry had been a great friend and had deserved so much more.

He was then lowered to the ground, people then started leaving soon after. Going to Hogwarts, was where the people were meeting up. Hogwarts had been Harry's only home; if they had been able to fit everyone into the Burrow, they would have done it there. Harry had probably had memorable times in the Burrow.

It was sad that the only person invited to the funeral that did not come was Percy Weasley.

* * *

**Sorry for killing Harry off! but thats just the way the story is going! i hope you are enjoying it! review please R&R **

**Take care and goodbye! **

**Debs**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The will reading was today, people who had been invited were wondering what to wear. Severus knew he would be wearing black as always. He was a bitter man, and had been since he was a teen. He did not have it in him to be cheerful or happy like everyone else. No one would ever understand why, maybe apart from Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Ron and Hermione both put on their clothes they had not shown the world. Hermione put on a pair of black trousers a silver tie around her waist as a belt, also a white top that covered her chest; you could see her belly button ring the top only going to her belly. She had a pair of black boots on, with fake zips, buttons and chains on them.

Ron looked like the pureblood wizard he was, he looked defiantly out of place with his family. His mother had not forgiven him for talking to her like that; his father though understood but did not want to have Molly's wrath on him. He knew Molly would have to stop treating their children like babies, otherwise she was going to loose them all.

Charlie and Bill in different countries, Fred and George already got their new apartment. Percy had long left choosing the ministry over his family, now there was only Ginny and Ron left. Arthur thought to himself 'I will need to sit down with Molly before we loose them completely'.

"Molly sit down dear we need to talk," said Arthur as he sat Molly down not giving her a chance to protest.

"What is it Arthur?" asked Molly looking concerned.

"Molly, you need to stop treating the children like babies, otherwise we are going to loose Ginny and Ron too" said Arthur.

"What? How could you say such things Arthur?" asked Molly going red in the face.

"Its true love, look at Charlie and Bill? Egypt and Romania we hardly see them, and it is because of your molly coddling that it has happened. Fred and George don't want to be treated like children either now they have their own apartment, if you don't stop pestering them and treating them like children we will loose them too" said Arthur trying to get Molly to see.

"They are my children, and I will treat them how I want to," said Molly looking shocked that Arthur could say such a thing.

"And then you will loose them Molly, maybe you don't want your children around an extra couple of years, but I do. Now excuse me I want to get ready for my son's funeral," said Arthur. Harry may not be his biologically but he was his son in all but blood and name.

Molly was left sitting on the chair, she though about everything that Arthur had said and shook it off. Her children loved to be looked after, why would they not. She was their mother. How often had she wished her parents would and could be able to do that?

"Ginny dear, we need to get ready for the funeral, now lets see what we can find dear" said Molly going into Ginny's cupboard as though Ginny could not do it herself.

Ginny was mortified that her mother would come into her room while she was in the bathroom and pick out her clothes for her like a five year old. Sighing she let her mother do as she pleased thinking to herself 'can't wait to get out of here, get some place of my own'

Molly then went to Ron's room; he was already ready along with Hermione. They had decided to crash at Ron's that night. Wanting to be together for the day of the will, plus they were going out so it was natural that Hermione would stay with them.

"Ron lets get you ready for the will reading" said Molly coming in.

"Hermione dear what are you doing here? Don't tell me you slept here tonight, well that won't do, you will sleep with Ginny or not here at all" said Molly.

"We are ready mum," said Ron keeping his anger in check.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron you can't wear that to a will reading; now go get a robe on, cover those clothes. There is nothing wrong with the clothes we have been providing you with. And Hermione that's not the clothes a young woman like yourself should be wearing" said Molly shocked. "Put a robe on dear, I'm sure Ginny can lend you one if you don't have one," sounding as though she knew better.

"Mom please we will do as you ask please leave us, we will see you in Gringotts" said Ron gritting his teeth.

"We are going together Ron, there is no need to make two journeys" said Molly walking from the room.

"I cannot stand her! She drives me crazy," said Hermione. She liked Molly but it was to much her telling Hermione what to wear.

"I know we will go to your parents until we get our own place how about that?" asked Ron he had not stayed at Hermione's house but her parents do not sound too bad.

"That's great Ron, I like your mum so does Harry but she is sometimes too much," said Hermione looking as though it pained her to admit it.

"I know Mione, I know," said Ron.

"Let's get our stuff packed," said Hermione gathering everything of hers in the room. She did not have much so she was packed in five minutes.

"I'll just use magic, before we go, I have breakfast to make" said Ron smiling at Hermione.

"Great." said Hermione kissing Ron before he was off.

One would think that Ron Weasley could not cook, but after watching his mother for years, he was obviously going to know how to cook. Not only could he cook but he could make potions too. He was brilliant at potions, and he was even better at cooking, that was why Hermione was letting him anywhere near the cooker.

Breakfast was subdued; Molly had been too shocked to say anything when Ron had made breakfast. They had their old school robes over their clothes; they decided to take them off when they got into Gringotts. They ate in silence; Ron went back up the stairs under the pretence of needing the toilet. Summoning everything he would ever need, he was not going to be staying here again for a good while.

"Let's go," said Ron coming back down.

"Good lets go," said Molly handing out an old battery packet she had gotten from the shed.

They all touched it; Ginny looked as though she was angry and sad at the same time. Arthur looked sad and resigned; he knew he was loosing his children. He however would not be ready for how fast he was going to loose them. Hermione and Ron were angry, sad, annoyed, and all around pissed off.

As soon as they landed on the floor, Hermione had her school robe off and in the nearest rubbish bin. Ron done the exact same, knowing his mother would not need them again; after all she would not be having any other children. Molly began turning a very red color getting ready to snap at them Hermione grabbed Ron and took them into Gringotts not wanting to put up with her in public.

Ginny's jaw had dropped when she had seen both of them, then jealousy had settled in. she liked those clothes, she hated the fact that she was not able to wear those kinds of things. She watched them leave wistfully wishing she could do the same, she did not understand how her family still could not afford it. They had no one else to support and Fred and George had been giving them money, why could she still not get nice new clothes? Signing she muttered to herself how could she think about herself when poor Harry had died. Choking back a sob, she walked away from her parents into Gringotts tears freely tracking down her face.

"The reading of Harry James Potters will begins now, please be seated" said the Goblin standing on a platform.

Everyone started taking a seat; there were two reporters there, Dumbledore, Weasley's, Hermione, the Order, and Snape. Surprisingly Percy Weasley was there, with an angry looking Penelope Clearwater. Percy looked, as though he would rather be else where, making it seem to everyone that he had been forced there.

The goblin tapped the globe, and Harry's voice started talking to them, it was as if he had not died, everyone was in tears apart from Severus Snape and Percy Weasley within minutes. Percy and Severus did look uncomfortable with everyone crying, like they were. Percy half looked like he wanted to leave and half look like he wanted to comfort his sister.

"Hello everyone, if you are here then it means I'm dead, and that I have perhaps even taken Voldemort with me. I would have made another one if Voldemort were already dead. I just hope I do take him with me when I do, otherwise Voldemort will be taking over the world as we speak" said Harry his voice running out around the room.

"Percy Weasley if you are here I have this message for you".

Percy Weasley's head flipped up, his whole body tensed up as though he was ready to be called all the dirty horrible names under the sun.

"I loved your family, they were never mine but they are yours, do you know what I would have done to have a real family like yours? I would have traded everything in my vaults for a family. However, I wanted something neither money nor even fame could buy me. Your family was in danger by being with me, but do you honestly think me telling them I want nothing to do with them would stop them being in danger? No they already were, or have you forgotten all the wizards and witches in the world that had died? I was not alive in the first war and everyone knows that the most prominent Light side Witches and Wizards died. Get back with your family before its too late that's all I can say, goodbye" was all Harry had to say to Percy Weasley.

"To the Order there is not much to say apart from you really need to sort out your priorities. Get a life and start thinking for yourself, you follow Dumbledore like a lamb follows their parents. A servant following a Master, doing everything without question. Did you ask once what you were protecting with your life in the department of Mysteries? Well I will tell you, it was a prophecy, it is about Voldemort and me, I kill him or he kills me.

The Order did not know how to react to this news, to be angry that Harry had spoken to Dumbledore like that or to bow their heads in shame. They decided on bowing their heads in shame. They had gotten out from under Dumbledore's thumb and finally did something about the war; they did not have one regret.

The Order now only went to Dumbledore when they needed too, they no longer did everything they were told. Thinking for themselves, not that Dumbledore needed them very much after all the war was over. Dumbledore had gotten himself into debt by paying the people in the Order; he had known Harry would die being his magical guardian he would have the rights to what to do with the money.

However, he had not even thought that perhaps Harry would have a will, when he had read that he had been angry. He just only hoped that Harry would leave money to him for the Order, just like most Order members do. Like Sirius Black had, a small part of him wanted Frank and Alice to finally die, so he could get their money. He knew that they had added the Order to their will.

"As for Professor Dumbledore" said Harry pausing slightly.

Albus sat up straighter in his chair, holding his breath if he did not get his money he would be in serious shit. He was in no way ready for Harry' reply.

"I wish I had not met you, I hate the fact that you left a child on an abusive bastards door step for ten years. Anyone would have taken me in, and to think you promised my mother to never leave me there. You practically betrayed my mother, Lily Evans a mother who helped bring the downfall of the darkest wizard of the age fourteen years ago. It's pathetic and I hope the news papers write it down, hope everyone knows what kind of man you are. You don't deserve to be the headmaster of the most famous school." finished Harry.

The reporters were writing a mile a minute, Albus had to stop himself from getting up and burning it. He knew he was going to have to when perhaps the will was over. He could not let that get out; otherwise, he would know all about it. His reputation would forever be ruined and perhaps he would even loose his position as Headmaster.

"All I leave you is"

Albus Dumbledore perked up; it looked as though Harry was going to give him despite what he had done. His eyes twinkling,

"A Knut don't spend it all at once" was all Harry said.

The others in the room could not help but laugh, the reporters were writing faster than ever. Albus Dumbledore's eyes however had glowed with anger, his eyes lost their twinkle. Like a child just denied its best toy, he sat with a huff on the chair. If he could have gotten out he would have, but the doors were locked during a will reading, so no one could get in or out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember Me This Way **

**Chapter 9**

"There are only a couple more people to do before I'm gone for good I suppose, now I guess I will start with Severus Snape.," said Harry sounding sad and weary.

Severus braced himself for the swearing and disgusted words to come from the pensive. However, they did not come; Harry remained silent, talking after five minutes of silence.

"I know what my father did to you…," said Harry.

'What? Oh Black I wish I could kill you' thought Severus looking annoyed.

"And no Sirius did not tell me before you go accusing people" he said,

Severus' jaw dropped no one had ever been able to read him before and for a dead person to do it made him uncomfortable.

"I know he regretted it somewhat, you see the only reason I know is because I am a seer, I saw much of your past. How your sister begged you to kill her wanting to save you, knowing she was dying, slowly from a muggle disease she asked you to keep your place in the Death Eaters. She loved you so much and did not regret it at all. She died in a way she wanted….protecting people. She may not have saved anyone but indirectly she has saved millions. You directly saved millions but if not for your sister you would not have been able to indirectly save anyone," said Harry.

Severus had a tear making its way down his face, no one saw it Severus did not brush it away wondering why Harry was telling him. He had completely forgotten the papers were in there.

"You are the bravest man I know, and I respect you a hell of a lot for that. It's just too bad I can't show it, I know you treat me like shit partly because of your duty as spy but most of it is because of what my father did, and I don't blame you at all. Its all over and done with now, and at least one of us survived the war. However, I have something special for you. You of course don't have to accept it, the goblins know to burn it if you do not want it." said Harry becoming mysterious.

Severus frowned 'what the hell is going on? What is he up to…what could he possibly give to me that's special?'

"In a box in my vault I have potions in it, five potion bottles. All of mine and Ron's creation." said Harry.

'Now I'm anxious' thought Severus watching the goblin bring the box over wearily.

"Don't worry the box doesn't bite" said Harry sounding amused knowing Severus would not open it right away.

Sneering lightly he opened the box, found clear looking potions looking all the same in a potion bottle. If Severus had not known any better he would have said it was semen, there was no way Harry Potter would do that. At least he did not want to think the young man capable of doing anything horrible these days. Then another secret compartment slid open, Ron gasped from across the room, they obviously knew what it was. Hermione, Severus noted was looking at him with a smile.

"You're probably confused, we made this potion for you, and it's the newly invented male pregnancy potion. It has been tested; Hermione's kitten gave birth to a litter of kittens the big orange fur balls. Anyway, I know you recognize the first substance in the potion bottles, I would be happy if you use my semen, have my children. For I will never have any, if you say no then the goblin will set them alight, and if yes then good luck" said Harry. Severus looked shocked; shaking hands ran his finger across the potion. Finding a piece of paper in it, he opened it up. It was the potion recipe. He sat there in concentration, thinking of what every potion ingredient could do and if it was dangerous for him. Wondering if it was a fool's dream or whether it was true. The ingredients seemed to do what Harry indicated they would do.

"Yes" whispered Severus suddenly feeling very dry in the mouth.

He just hoped it worked otherwise he did not think he could take it, he was straight but obviously sex did not need to be involved otherwise Harry could not have agreed. It was simple by the looks of things that it's supposed to be swallowed. He was not against gays or anything of the sort; he just did not like them that way.

"Very well, I only ask a couple of things. Let Hermione and Ron into their life, second make up with your family. Give the child all the family they can get. Mind you, Hermione might give them all the cousin's they need. Hermione and Ron may not be my Brother and Sister biologically but they are my family. I leave seven of the Potter vaults to you…goodbye and have a good life professor," said Harry.

"Thank you" was all the speechless teacher could say.

"Remus nothing much I can say to you, I do not know you very much, thanks for teaching me a patronus spell. Its time for me to sleep now I give you a vault, get some new robes and live the life you would have had if my father had not died, goodbye Remus you have outlived the Marauders and their offspring." said Harry

"Now Hermione, Ron, I just want you to listen to this song, I don't think I could have found a more perfect song for you to listen to and tell you how I feel" said Harry smiling faintly.

'Every now and then, we find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found

I know you can't stay

But a part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

And I know that you'll be there

For ever more a part of me you're everywhere

I'll always care

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side in all you do

And I won't ever leave as long as you believe

You just believe...

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind

And if you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Re-member me this way.'

As the song continued, memories of Harry with his friends came fourth the message was loud and clear to Severus. Harry wanted them to remember him for the way he had been. Not to mourn him but to remember him for what he was and who he was. He also noticed bits of the song seemed rather dedicated to Ron and Hermione than himself.

"You were the best friends one could wish for Ron, Hermione. Do not be sad now that I am gone I got my wish I am with my parents now. Finally, life has been kind and gentle for me in some sick twisted way. I just ask you to remember me this way, do not hold grudges against Severus and be apart of my children's life. I give you what is left that I have not given out" said Harry "Goodbye and goodnight".

The projection went quiet, only the sobbing of family and friends remained behind, all saying a sobbing goodbye. Grieving for what would be their last time, they would do as Harry asked. Remember him and not be sad now that he was gone. He was now away up in heaven with his parents meeting them for the first time.

Severus was the first to get up and stiffly leave, the reporters were hot on his heals wanting to publish the paper as soon as possible. The headmaster did not even have the chance to get up off his seat; the people who got things from Harry had to stay longer. The Goblin caught up with him out in the outer bit of Gringotts giving him the keys, the money that Harry gave him. He seemed to clutch the box to his chest as though he was scared it would disappear. Stopping in surprise, he could only say one word,

"Mum?" asked Severus looking confused, what on earth were they doing there?

"Oh my son we are so sorry," said his mother coming up and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry we accused you of those things my son," said Severus' father coming and giving him a hug too.

"We are proud of you and we would like to make it up to you," said Severus' mother still not letting her first-born son go.

"What happened? Why are you here?" asked Severus still confused. He however did not remove himself from his mothers cuddle. He had longed to be in one of those cuddles since she had chucked him out.

"We got a pensive from someone called Harry Potter, we got a portkey here as soon as we could" said Severus' father having let go was standing at his wife and son's side.

"Harry just died, there has been a war going on, he was the only one to survive the killing curse, and he has just given me a hope for a future," said Severus for the first time speaking about Harry Potter without his usual loathing.

"What do you mean?" she asked worried her son had done something really bad.

"You know what James Potter did to me," said Severus sadly.

"How can he help with that?" Severus' father confused.

"He made a Male pregnancy Potion, gay people can actually have children now." said Severus.

"I thought you were straight son?" asked his mum. She did not care if her son was gay she just thought he was gay that's all.

"I am straight I'm just saying that gay people can now have children." said Severus.

"How does it work?" asked Severus' mother curiously.

It's a potion that gives you a womb I think, then all you need to add is the sperm of who you want the other father to be" said Severus shrugging his shoulders.

"Then people will think you are gay then" said Severus' father.

"No, everyone will know what James Potter done in a couple of hours, the papers will tell everyone, Harry must have known what he was doing" said Severus smiling. His life had just gotten better in the past twenty-four hours and it was all thanks to Harry. Hope sat like a glowing ball in his stomach.

"Isn't that his son?" she asked soon.

"Yes, James died about sixteen years ago, his son just died today taking out the darkest wizard of our age" said Severus.

"I see," she said shocked.

"How come you don't know anything?" asked Severus confused.

"We have been under the Fidelus spell; we learned nothing since we lost our daughter and chucked you out. Harry must have known who our secret keeper was because obviously it was him that gave it to us, we just dismantled it," she said.

"Oh" said Severus. Shocked he had thought his parents had moved to another country.

"Come with us come back home," she said her husband and Severus' father nodding as well.

"No" said Severus.

His parents faces fell they had known they deserved it but they had hoped none the less.

"Not yet, give me a while to pack and get everything ready I have other things to do," said Severus softly stroking the box to him.

"That's fine son, its time for you to meet your sisters and brothers as well as Nieces and Nephews soon," she said smiling brightly.

Severus' jaw dropped nodding his head he made his way back to Hogwarts. He was not staying in Hogwarts if he was going to have a child. Like Harry said they need family and friends, he needed to make sure Hermione and Ron knew where he stayed he would keep his promise. He was about to leave when he saw them coming out with an angry looking Molly.

"Mr. Weasley come here please" said Severus.

"Yes Professor?" asked Ron curious.

"Would you like to be my apprentice?" asked Severus. He would not let talent like Harry Potter's go to waste. Well it was not going to waste but he would have been able to make more if he had more people helping him.

Ron's jaw dropped at that, this was the last thing the boy had been expecting. He knew what an honor it was for a master to even consider taking on an apprentice.

"I would be honored sir" said Ron bowing low.

Hermione squealed and threw herself at Ron, kissing him lightly she was so exited for him. She knew Harry approved so it did not dampen her spirits, smiling she composed herself. She wanted to become a healer or something like that; she was going to a proper school as soon as she applied.

"Very well good day" said Severus nodding curtly before making his way to school. Respect entering this eyes, Ron had shown real respect for him and that made him respect Ron in return.

0------------Back at school-----------------------------------0

"Sir" said Draco running up to him.

"Yes?" asked Severus he no longer needed to favor them over, or even like them now the war was over.

"It's not true is it sir? Rumor has it that you have taken on Weasel as an apprentice? Has he been blabbing again, has he not realized with saint Potty out of the way he won't get any fame?" sneered Draco.

"I have taken on Ron Weasley on as an apprentice," said Severus.

"What have you completely lost your mind?" yelled Draco "I'm supposed to become your apprentice just you wait till my fat…just you wait I will have the Ministry make you take me on!" snapped Draco.

"No father to run behind Draco? Such a shame, and for your information you can only take one apprentice at a time, I would rather take on five Weasley's on than you" said Severus entering the room and slamming his door shut on Draco's face. Leaving the stunned boy staring at the door in disbelief. He had wanted Severus Snape for quite some time. He had never seen the man with neither woman nor man so he had been going to seduce him. He could still do it apprentice or not, snarling he left.

* * *

**What did you think of the song? oh by the way obviously its not mine! edited a few words but apart from that nothing changed! what do you think of Ron becoming an apprentice? will Draco succeed in winning Severus over? and doing something sinister with Harry and Severus' child? or will he not let Severus even take one? will he banish them? R&R please and goodbye. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe I'm an apprentice to Snape, I need to write to him ask him when I start. I'm not going back to Hogwarts, newts will be nothing when I have completed my mastery in potions, I'm not wasting an entire year doing stuff I already know" said Ron sitting down. They were at Hermione's home; her parents were away as usual so they had the place to themselves.

"Why not go to the Ministry? Get your newts done there; you could pass them all within a couple of weeks. I mean it is the summer so I doubt Snape will take you on until next year" said Hermione trying to coax him into finishing his newts.

"That's a good idea, I think I might do that, I will go and talk to my father, what about you? Your healing course?" asked Ron, Hermione had not yet got in touch with anyone.

"Well I'm going to go to Hogwarts, see if I can get Poppy to take me on. I will be also going to the Ministry as well, there is no point in me staying at school another year not without you. So I guess I will take my exams as well" said Hermione.

"Well come on then, lets get ready and go" said Ron drinking the rest of his coffee.

"Well write your letter to Snape while I get ready, and did you notice the way Ginny looked at us?" asked Hermione.

"No why? What did she look like" asked Ron curiously.

"Jealous perhaps we should buy her some clothes, it is her birthday soon anyway." said Hermione.

"Well I know nothing of getting woman clothes, get her some stuff I will give you some galleons for getting it for me," said Ron having no muggle money.

"I will get her some stuff too, muggle stuff I'm sure she will like it" said Hermione smiling slightly.

"I'm not sure she will be alright alone, I mean she has just lost Harry, I know she liked him. I hope she moves on and doesn't grieve for the rest of her life." said Ron concerned for his baby sister.

"That's why Harry never told her he loved her, he knew" said Hermione feeling a pang in her heart. She had to stop herself from crying like a baby, it was hard but she managed it. She didn't want to disrespect Harry's last wish.

"Yes, anyway hurry and get dressed" said Ron getting paper and a pen. Not using ink he had discovered that muggle pens were much tidier and your writing was better with normal pens.

"Ok, ok" said Hermione leaving the room.

----Half an hour later-----

"You finished?" asked Hermione coming into the room,

"I am now" said Ron.

"Let me read it," said Hermione. She was not bossing him around or anything she just wanted to see what he had written to Snape.

Master Snape, (It was after all his name, he was a master in Potions)

You offered me a spot as your apprentice, I was just writing to ask when it is that I start. I am not doing my newts at school; I'm going to the ministry and doing them this summer. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts and waste a year there, I know everything they will be able to teach me…so why waste a year when I could be doing something I love.

Ronald Weasley.

"You couldn't have made it better," said Hermione giving the letter back to Ron.

"Where to first? Ministry?" asked Ron getting ready to apparate.

"Yes, might as well lets go" said Hermione they both apparated into the Ministry.

"RON!" yelled someone.

Turning around he found it was his father, who by the way looked relieved he felt bad about leaving and not getting in touch. Hermione had needed him more than his family plus he had wanted away himself.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Ron curiously.

"You have your mother worried, are you ok?" asked Arthur concerned.

"We are fine now; we are doing as Harry wished. He doesn't want us grieving so we are doing our best to grant his last wish. He hated seeing us emotional." said Ron.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur curious to know why his youngest son was here.

"I'm going up to Madam Bones, we want to sit our newts this summer, I'm hopefully going to be an apprentice to Master Snape by next year" said Ron.

"Snape? As in Severus Snape is taking you on?" asked Arthur stunned.

"Yes," said Ron looking proud.

"That's great son; do you think you can take your newts? Are you ready?" asked Arthur.

"Yes I am, I hardly learned anything last year never mind this year. I love potions and that's what I want to focus on, now that the pregnancy potion is out in the open I'm hoping I will make a lot of money for it, then I can make my own lab in a house somewhere or a manor. That is after the apprenticeship," said Ron.

"Your mother is not going to be happy about this, I'm sorry she has chased you away. I tried to tell her, I can see even Ginny cannot wait to get away" said Arthur looking older.

"Well you will still see us all the time dad, don't worry" said Ron cuddling his dad in comfort "No matter how far away I am I will always think about you, you're my dad a fathers job is never finished. You will be a grandfather soon hopefully".

Ron knew he was getting emotional but everything Harry had said was going over in his head. Every jealous look at family's cuddling each other; even he got it some time. Harry had known that the Weasley's were not his family but knew that they loved him anyway. He knew how lucky he was to still have all his family, especially after two wars.

"What's brought this on?" asked Arthur a few tears in his eyes.

"I realize how lucky I am; Harry made me realize how lucky I am. Made me realize what I take for granted, even my dinner being put on the table" said Ron smiling slightly.

"Well Harry knows what its like, I don't know how many times Molly has pushed plates in front of him. Feeding him up, and never being able to eat it all" said Arthur.

"Yeah" said Ron.

"So what are you doing Hermione?" asked Arthur.

"I'm going to be a healer, I'm going to Hogwarts today to ask Poppy if she will consider taking me on. I'm also going to take my exams with Ron this summer as well.

"Fantastic, Molly still won't be happy, she wants you to stay children forever," said Arthur smiling happily. His family was all growing up and moving on, it was time for them to spread their wings.

"She will have to learn to live with it, we will be over for dinner tonight hopefully we will tell her then" said Ron, Hermione nodding saying it was ok she would be there.

"Good at least I won't have to be the one to tell her, now off you go I've got work to do. Not that the Ministry cares if my or anyone's work is done. At last half of them are too hung over to work, the others are two depressed to work" said Arthur sadly.

"Bye Dad," said Ron going to Madam Bones' office.

------

"Come in" said a female's voice.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger what can I do for you?" asked Madam Bones.

"Hermione, Ron what are you doing here? Should you not be in the Muggle world and Ron with his family?" asked Dumbledore. The papers were out and Dumbledore had lost a good bit of publicity.

"We would like to speak to Madam Bones otherwise why would we be here" said Hermione.

"Yeah we want to take our newts. We already know everything they will teach us at Hogwarts, so did Harry as well" said Ron smiling sadly when he mentioned his friends name.

"I am sorry about Harry, I give you both my condolences" said Madam Bones looking ready to tear up.

"Thank you, now about newts?" asked Hermione.

"About that…." said madam Bones.

"You cannot, no one has done that for a long time, you need your parents permission" said Dumbledore interrupting madam Bones.

"You both can take your newts, it will be held in the Ministry of course and we will hand you out the dates is it both of you?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, we are both hopefully going to be apprentices next year" said Hermione smiling.

"Good, Good I wish you the best of luck, I will send out the timetables. Give us a few days to ask everyone else in sixth year if they want to take them early, my Niece has told me all about your club, and I'm sure many will be joining you. Good day" said Madam Bones.

"Thanks and goodbye" said Ron they left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dumbledore was fuming, how dare those people treat him that way, especially after everything he had done for them. He had saved the world from a dark lord, and helped the other defeat Voldemort. It was he who ran the Ministry and gave advice to the Ministers of Magic. He wished they were coming to Hogwarts just so he could get them expelled.

After Harry had died, everything had changed, he wished that will had never been read. He wished he could stop the will, just like the will of his parents before him. However, he had not thought of it, thinking Harry had not written a will and his Magical Guardian would get everything. He was not being solely disappointed; even Minerva was not talking to him.

"Severus, what did you get at the will? What was in the box?" asked Dumbledore, he had to know everything that happened. He could not stand not knowing what was happening and everything about everyone.

"It's nothing" said Severus sitting eating his dinner, he didn't want to tell anyone, just in case they tried anything, there was a lot of money in the Potter vaults, he knew Dumbledore wanted it. He would not, not until at least he had had his first child. He needed to put wards around the box, he could not take the chance, and Harry had trusted him.

"It has to be something, I wonder why Harry left you so much money, after all you don't get on, perhaps you should give it to someone he would want to have it" said Dumbledore.

"He already has, it was in his will after all Headmaster" said Severus.

"He must not have been in his right mind, you don't get on, and he would never leave you money. Perhaps he meant to leave it to me" said Dumbledore, trying to manipulate Severus. Severus after all owed him his life, one word and the man will be in Azkaban thanks to him.

"You cannot write a will when you are out of your mind, just like no one could write it for you" said Severus, magical wills could not be forged, one good thing about them.

"Severus give me the money, otherwise I won't speak up for you" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Do that then, for I do not give a flying fuck, if you are already forgetting the papers already know about me being a spy, so that means everyone does. No one will believe you not after what Harry has been saying about you" said Severus smirking viciously.

"Very well" snarled Dumbledore sitting in his chair, angry.

"Ah Severus, I need your schedule for potions" she said, completely ignoring the Headmaster.

"Minerva I am afraid I will be leaving Hogwarts, I am quitting, Ronald Weasley wants to become an apprentice, and I want to work on my potions. Plus my family has welcomed me back; I want to spend some time with them. They know the truth thanks to Harry," said Severus smiling, he truly looked like a weight had been taken of his shoulders.

"I see, well I will miss you Severus, I don't know about the students or other teachers though, but things have changed people are respecting you now" said Minerva a smirk on her face.

"Ah yes, people are giving me things, good thing they know I like my potions Minerva I've never seen my potions stock so high, some of the ingredients I have are quite useful" said Severus, he was getting well wishers and congratulation cards, with Potions ingredients and money in them.

"Well Severus, how about a drink somewhere tonight? Celebrating you leaving to do what you have always want to do?" asked Minerva.

"Sure why not?" said Severus smiling, he had always liked Minerva despite their Gryffindor Slytherin rows.

"Good, I will see you at the entrance hall at seven, and it would be nice to see you in some color Severus, even green it's been a long time since I've seen you in anything but black" said Minerva.

"Yes, well black is my favorite so we will see" said Severus.

"Goodbye Severus" said Minerva.

"Goodbye" said Severus.

"Severus your contract doesn't expire for another two years" said Dumbledore looking truly pissed off, how dare the man presume he could just walk away.

"I've cancelled it with the Ministry, and they have agreed, I have an apprentice and on the contract it says - should the said teacher have an apprentice they shall be allowed to quit, and take their apprentice with them'

"So you are just using Ron Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, getting a glimmer of satisfaction, the boy was getting on his last nerve.

"No, I was originally supposed to take on Draco Malfoy, when I learned Ron Weasley was good at potions, and was as good as any master could be so he will be taught with me" said Severus.

"I see, well I will be going to the ministry and getting this sorted out myself, so you better start writing your schedule" said Dumbledore darkly as he got up and walked out the door.

"We will see" said Severus.

He had been to the Ministry, he had seen a real change in Mr. Fudge, and the others working there. It was as if Harry's words had changed the man. Hopefully he would not end up in Dumbledore's pocket or he was there for another three years. He had a feeling Dumbledore was going to fail, and he just hoped his feelings were correct on this matter.

"Yes we will" said Dumbledore as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------0

"I would like to speak to Mr. Fudge please" said Dumbledore.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Fudge is busy at the moment" said the woman.

"What do you mean? Listen this is important dear the Minister will want to hear this" said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry he is not in his office right now, he is out" she said.

"What? Where?" asked Dumbledore shocked, he had never had trouble finding Mr. Fudge in his office. Because the man had always been there, every day never going out, this was the first.

"I cannot say sir, it's confidential" she said going back to her work.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I demand to be told where he is" snapped Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry sir, please leave before I call the Auror's up here" she said, her voice going cold, she would not be threatened by anyone. Not even the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Very well" said Dumbledore, knowing he would not win a fight with Auror's. If he did fight with them, his reputation would be beyond fixable.

"Goodbye and have a nice day" said the woman, still being polite after what he did.

"You as well" said Dumbledore getting his anger under control.

------------------------0

"Where on earth could the idiot be?" asked Dumbledore as he walked from the Ministry building. He was about to apparate when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Ah Minister Fudge, I was just looking for you" said Dumbledore presently.

"And what can I do for you?" asked Fudge continuing to walk.

"Well Severus Snape wants to quit Hogwarts, and has still two years left, he wanted to leave, he is a suspected Death Eater and I know you have wanted him for a long time, now is your chance" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling thinking this would get Fudge and himself back on good terms.

"Arrest a hero? I think not Dumbledore; he has done more than anyone, and deserves the respect and praise he gets. We have all the proof we need to prove he is a hero, there is also a letter going to the man right now, getting everything that was taken from him when he was arrested on the first war back to him" said Fudge smiling pleasantly as he nodded to the reporters he was passing.

"But you have wanted him for ages" stuttered Dumbledore.

"Yes, that's when I thought he was a Death Eater, I after all saw the mark, what else was I meant to believe, I should have been told about his spying, or he may have been in Azkaban before he could protest" said Fudge.

"Well can you just make sure he stays at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore feeling defeated.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid I've already gotten rid of the contract, plus I would not want a hero stuck in Hogwarts, he deserves to do what he always wanted to do. It's the best we can do, after what we all did to Harry Potter, if I had known for even one second I would have had him out of there within minutes" said Fudge, saying the truth.

"And I as well" said Dumbledore looking haggard.

"I don't know, rumor has it that you had known all along, I have heard some people at the Ministry talking about it" said Fudge, "The ones who were at his will reading,".

"I see, well that's lies" said Dumbledore, "Just rumors"

"I was also given pensive memories of an Order meeting and someone's confession to knowing." said Fudge,

"Really and who would that be?" Asked Dumbledore, inside he was panicking.

"You know who it is, as you were the one doing the confession" said Fudge looking angry.

"And what is going to happen? Are you going to arrest me? I am a war hero too" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling.

"No," said Fudge.

"Good," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"We are having you on bail, until your trial with a tracking bracelet on you" said Fudge, nodding to one of his Auror's.

Before even Dumbledore could understand what was going on, they had bracelets on his arms. He tried to get them of with magic, to his horror no magic would come to his aid.

"As well as have you in magical restrains so you do not try and hide, or get away. You will not be able to use your magic until after your trial that is if you are found innocent." said Fudge.

"Take him away" said Shacklebolt, who had become Fudge's second in command.

"I need you to get me all the evidence of Dumbledore's black dealings, from his Gringotts account to simple people who have seen him doing wrong. Your memory has been a great help Shacklebolt, Harry Potter would be proud" said Fudge. He didn't say it like he knew Harry, but guessing, after all Harry was a Slytherin at heart and what they had just done was sneaky.

"Those bracelets have not been used for century's aren't they banned now?" asked one of the reporters.

"They were, but I unbanned them, all Death Eaters will be given them, we cannot take the chance of them getting out or hurting people again" said Fudge.

"Has any of this have anything to do with the advice Harry Potter left you?" asked Skeeters. Everyone quietened, thinking Skeeters had gone far too far this time.

"Yes I am doing this with Harry Potter's advice! That will be all, I am busy after all, now good day" said Fudge nodding before entering the Ministry building. The reporters could not follow, otherwise they would have. The ministry building had spells repelling reporters as well as animagus' so even Skeeters could not get in if she wanted too. Though there was a way around that as well, walk in as human then turn into an animagus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember Me This Way **

**Chapter 12 - FINAL CHAPTER!**

Months had gone by now, Ronald Weasley was settling into Apprenticed life very well. Severus indeed was pregnant with his child; Hermione had succeeded in being a healer. She was now an apprentice to Poppy, she had wanted to go to a proper school, in the end she had realized it would take less time and be more fun with someone she knew.

Severus' family were beginning to heal from the horrible past they had had, he met his nephews and nieces. Two nephews and two nieces, all were named with S's the Snape tradition still continued. Even though their last names were not Snape they were still Snape's. Sebastian, Shaun, Samantha and Sara were their names.

The children had been weary at first, but they got to know the man better and now he was their favorite Uncle…well that was obvious after all he was their ONLY UNCLE.

The months passed by, the family got closer than ever, as did Severus, Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione had decided to wait until they had become Masters before starting a family. They both wanted to work but they had decided on a plan. Ron would work at the weekend and Hermione during the week.

Ron and Hermione had gotten a nice cozy house with many bedrooms. Thanks to Harry they were able to buy it; there was still a load of money in their joint vault. They would never need for anything, they had invited Ginny to come and stay with them, and she had gladly accepted she was gone most of that year anyways at school.

Ginny finally got over the jealously, as Hermione and her went shopping and she got nice smart clothes. Her mother seriously disapproved but there was nothing she could do about it really. Ginny had turned nearly gothic, and got together with surprisingly Neville Longbottom and moved into Longbottom manor a year later.

Neville had become a successful Horologist, he knew everything about plants. Even Severus gave the young man tips on potions and other things, otherwise he may have failed. Neville had grown into a confident young man, he too had been meant for a different house - only it was Huffelpuff not Slytherin. He was finally free to spread his own wings and get away from his grandmother.

Neville let his grandmother have one of the Longbottom houses, but told her he didn't want her in Longbottom manor any longer. It seemed the shy boy had finally grown a back bone.

Luna got together with Pandma Patel surprising everyone, they did indeed benefit from Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's potion. The lines that were running out were the ones asked to be the father. They had agreed so Luna and Pandma were both pregnant with two different fathers. Joining two lines together, and stopping the line from ending. They eventually got married of course, within seven months of being together.

Ronald Weasley successfully passed his potions apprenticeship, with flying colors. Severus was proud to turn Ronald Weasley into a Master at potions, even though he had no doubt anyone could have. It reflected on him as Ron continued making money as he finally got the journals published. Potions that had just been created were on the market. And money was piling in for the young man; Ron's only wish was that his best mate Harry had been able to see it.

Hermione Granger of course passed her apprenticeship with highest standards. She was even better than Poppy Pomfrey, she was a natural healer and very good. It indeed reflected on Poppy on what she was able to do, she was glad to have taken the brightest witch of the age on.

Hermione and Ronald Weasley tied the knot when they were nineteen years old, after becoming Masters in their subjects. By then Severus had already had three children, who were named - Harry (Because the little one had his eyes green as anything) Shane and Samara after his baby sister he missed so much. All looked like Severus except the eyes and the hair the girl had. She had Harry's hair but not the color, her hair was black as midnight but it was wavy and beautiful it tumbled around her face and she was cute. They also didn't have Severus' nose none of them had Severus' eyes yet.

Hermione and Ron seeing Severus' children all the time made them long for a family of their own. So they decided that was what they wanted, family came first that's something Hermione and Ron had learned.

Indeed they did, it seemed they had caught the Weasley tradition, they had twins. Which they named Harry and Severus, they had Ginger hair and Hermione's frizzy hair. They looked crazy some of the time, both of the children had brown eyes like Hermione's but they were Weasley's have no doubt.

Harry's children didn't need for anything; they had a granddad, grand mum, Aunts and Uncles so many of them they were never short of someone to get presents from. They had their dad; the only thing they were really missing was their other father. Now cousins were joining the lots, the family really was a big one. Severus never thought he would have a family this size; it was really all thanks to Harry.

Eventually Severus had the last two potions which Harry had created, and got himself two beautiful children. Both had his eyes, hair not his nose, they had Harry's bone structure. So all in all he had five, two girls and three boys, all who were adored. Severus' sisters had many children, Severus' sister divorced her man and the children were giving the Snape name, so there would have been someone to continue on the line after all. It didn't matter to them, the one big family had never been happier, the only thing that kept bringing Ron, Hermione, Severus, Neville, Luna, Ginny and a lot of other people down some times was the fact that Harry was not there.

Hermione and Ron had five children in all; they had decided that was all they were wanting. They had three girls and two boys, the three girls were of course the youngest, the two boys the oldest. Ron continued to bring them in money as he continued creating potions. Hermione actually opened her own clinic at home, and she became quite successful. After all the hospitals were always taking forever. St. Mungo's sure did loose a lot of people to her, but she was the best anyways.

When the children were old enough to understand they were told just what kind of person their father was. Harry was a brilliant brilliant man, who faced many things and came out on top. They didn't make him out a hero because they knew Harry would spin in his grave if that were to do so. As Harry's and Severus' children grew up there was a lot more flowers and people at his graveyard.

They loved their father, they never wanted for anything and lived their lives to the full - thanks to their father they no longer had to worry about the night terror known as Voldemort - You know who. People didn't call him that anymore, Fudge retired as Minister many, many years on but he was known as the best Minster of their time. He truly was, it was funny how a child could turn so many lives around.

Once Harry's children were gone, Percy once again visited Harry's grave and said the same words he had been saying for a long time.

Percy Weasley stood next to a grave in a grave yard, he had a bouquet of Lilies in his hand and lay them down and started speaking. "I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't come to your funeral I was embarrassed, I was wrong and I didn't think I deserved it. You are a better man than anyone gave you credit for! You were taken away from the world far too early, but I know you are up there with your parents enjoying life...me and Penelope are getting married soon, you have given me a life I've always wanted, now I don't have to work so hard at the Ministry. Penelope might be pregnant, we hope so, and if its a boy we are going to call him Harry in honor of you, you made me a better man...thank you and rest at peace Harry James Potter, be at peace" said Percy softly.

He then began leaving, feeling lighter than ever, he had made up with his family, he realized family was everything. Molly accepted him immediately but it was harder for the others to accept him back. After Ron did the others followed his example, Ron did it because he knew how much Harry wanted family and didn't have one, also Ron did it because he knew that Harry would have wanted them together again.

Dumbledore was of course arrested, and sentenced to life in Prison, McGonagall was of course given the headmistress position, and Flitwick was the deputy head now. Life continued on, just like it had before Harry Potter was born. They indeed remembered him the way he wanted them to remember him. They never forgot the child they had failed or the boy that he had become, that is the teachers of course.

* * *

**There we go! thats the last chapter finished done bye bye what did u think of it? please review one last time and let me know what you think. R&R please**


End file.
